Sunshine
by Tadpole24
Summary: Booth and Bones share some quality time in the last hours of the day.


**This was the very first Bones fic I ever wrote. I unfortunately was hit with exams after writing it, and it never made it to the net, but I've finished school now and am having a post off. :) 3 Bones fics and one Prison Break fic in one day. :) so keep an eye out**

**I don't own Bones, though David Boreanaz would make a FANTASTIC Christmas present.**

**This is set a while ago. No real time line, just after "The Graft in the Girl" and before the mistletoe.**

**-xox-**

**Sunshine**

**-xox-**

The sun was setting behind the Jeffersonian Institute, casting a golden hue over the museum and lab, The last vestiges of daylight were trapped in the illustrious mess of scientific paraphernalia and museum exhibitions. The small drops of sunlight were reflecting wildly off every shiny surface and this is how the day found Doctor Temperance Brennan; watching the world go by as the museum ceased trade for another day.

"Bones? You up there?" Booth called from below her.

She swung he legs in reply, not willing to use her voice to call back.

Seeley climbed the stairs to the top of the platform and walked over to her, the waning sunlight catching his movements and casting them as disfigured shadows on the far wall, "The museums closed." He stated gently, knowing that she already knew this piece of information, but wanting to tell her anyway.

"The lab never closes though," she said, staring straight ahead at the numerous shadows cast on the wall opposite the pair, "I can stay here as long as I want."

He nodded, knowing this; he'd spent many a night trying to locate a lone Bones in the empty Jeffersonian lab.

"I haven't sat up here since we were quarantined," he figured changing the subject might get her to open up a bit more.

Not many words poured forth, but he did obtain a small, if not sad, smile, "There's usually people walking up here." She threw back.

"But all the people have gone home now…"

"Mmm…"

"Don't you want to go home too?"

She finally looked at him, "No Booth. I want to sit here in my misery until the sun rises again and I can go back to work."

He tilted his head to the side, "That was rather poetic of you Bones."

At he death stare he changed his tact, "Sorry, that was insensitive of me." Then, "Tough case?" He couldn't think of anything remarkably horrifying in the last case they had worked together.

She swallowed, he didn't know.

"Bones?"

There were tears welling in her eyes and she thanked the Lord that Booth believed in that it was getting dark, because on top of everything else, she did not need pity for something that shouldn't have affected her that much.

"It hit Angela the hardest. She knew her best. But she has Jack to go home to. Zach didn't even know her outside of what we'd told her, so he was fine," she swallowed again, "It's not logical for me to be this upset, I barely even knew her."

"Who?" Booth pressed.

"Cullen's daughter. Amy. She died today."

"Oh God."

"Cullen didn't tell you?" Brennan wiped away a stray tear.

"He didn't come to work today. We all just figured he was drained from a case and was taking a personal day."

Brennan nodded, not being able to say much as she was trying to contain her tears.

Silently they sat as the golden hues transformed into the fiery haze of sunset and finally the delicate blue of the nightly twilight. Booth placed his suit jacket around Brennan's shoulders to stop her shivering now that the sun had fallen for the moon and taken it's warmth with it. She tried to shrug it off, but he insisted that if she was going to sit with him, she was going to be comfortable.

"Technically you're sitting with me," she bounced back to him, then, seeing the sincerity in his eyes she stopped fighting, "Thank you."

He rubbed he shoulders, "It's ok to ask for help, you know?" he slid up behind her to give her a massage. She leaned back into his touch, her head eventually falling back on his shoulder. Without a word spoken he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, kissing her head softly in small patterns.

"She drew me a picture." Brennan whispered, already on the verge of tears again, "It's a sunflower because I 'put a little sunshine in her life by answering her questions'. Booth, I pretty much told her she was going to inevitably die because a diseased man's bones were inside of her. And she thanked me for that. That is the only contact I had wither, so why do I feel so miserable?"

he answered her simply, pulling her closer so her could speak to her softly, "Because you're human Temperance. Because every once in a while you need to detox your system and cry. Because Amy was an amazing girl who is no longer with us. Bones, there's a hundred reasons why you should feel miserable, but that's ok. You're allowed to every now and then."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, wiping away another stray tear, "It's not rational though."

He smiled, _that's m'girl_, "When I was in high school, a guy in the year ahead of me died. It was a car accident while he was on his way to get groceries for his grandmother. Some drunken SOB swerved across the street in front of him, taking him out. I never knew the guy, but I cried. I cried purely for the fact that he was doing a good deed and he was killed." Booth sighed and unwrapped his arms from around Brennan, preparing to stand up, "It doesn't have to be rational, it's just human behaviour."

He helped pull Temperance to her feet, "It's OK to…just cry."

She pulled him into a soft embrace, knowing he was right, but still not understanding at the same time. As she pulled back she left a small kiss on his cheek in thanks.

He smiled, almost bashfully and wound an arm around her shoulders.

Together they walked down the star lit path out of the Jeffersonian, both knowing that when the sun rose again, everything would make more sense.

-xox-

**All together now…AWWWWW.**

**Hehe. :)**

**I enjoyed writing this one a lot. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And I hope I can enjoy reading some lovely reviews soon. :)**

**Em**


End file.
